Becoming a Supernatural
by Breanna Dominque
Summary: Stiles couldn't decipher what is was. This particular feeling was new, intriguing and peculiar. It made him question himself and that was odd because he thought he knew himself pretty well. But considering that the world he lives in has werewolves, banshees, and supernatural beacons as an everyday thing, Stiles was not in complete shock that other supernatural beings were relevent.
1. Are You The Cause?

**I guess you could say this is my interpretation of how Teen Wolf 3B was going to play out. I wrote this before it started to come back on but I changed some of it to kind of match the show when I saw it. And I'm not sure how frequent I'll be with this story but I'll try to update it once a week. Most likely not twice a week like my other stories but there might be days when I do. I hope you like. Oh and Derek comes in a little later. **

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Teen Wolf just the plot of this story. I'd like to own Teen Wolf... but then again, who wouldn't? And this disclaimer goes for all my future chapters...

**Summary:**

Stiles couldn't decipher what is was. This particular feeling was new, intriguing and peculiar. It made him question himself and that was odd because he thought he knew himself pretty well. But considering that the world he lives in has werewolves, banshees, and supernatural beacons as an everyday thing, Stiles was not in complete shock that other supernatural beings were relevent. But he was utterly shocked that it happened to him, that he too, is some kind of supernatural. However, someone is there to help him through the new and unexpected changes.

**Becoming a Supernatural;**

Are You the Cause?

* * *

Waking up was getting harder and harder as the sun reached Stiles face. He turned to his blaring alarm clock and slapped it silent. Tired honey-colored eyes trying to adjust to the light as his dream burned heavily on his brain. Not knowing for sure if he was really awake right now.

Lately, he's been having these recurring dreams that are making no sense at all and leave him more tired than how he fell asleep. But it's not just him either. Scott and Allison have had certain problems lately too. Stiles knows it has something to do with the three of them sacrificing themselves to the Darach. But it's more than the dreams too. He's been hallucinating, seeing things that are just wrong. Him covered in blood, dark figures coming towards him, and lately he's been feeling sick. Like there's this nasty feeling surrounding him. He can't exactly place it. It's dark and makes him feel dirty and tainted, like he's suffocating in it. Deaton told them they'd feel like this but he didn't think it'd be this bad. Actually he didn't think about it at all. All Stiles thought about at that moment was saving his Dad.

Rising from bed Stiles got ready to face the new day. Although he already wanted it to be over. Something felt off. Like more off than usual. But the honey-colored eyed boy pushed those thoughts aside as he got dressed and ready for the day.

"Hey Stiles." Greeted Lydia, with a shy smile. He was walking to his locker when the strawberry blonde girl walked over to his right side. They had about 5 minutes before home room started.

"Lydia! Hey, what's up?" Stiles asked as the two made it to his locker. It was a little strange at first but they have developed a friendship. The honey-eyed boy finally moved on from his crush on Lydia. However, that was obviously going to happen sooner or later. The strawberry blonde was in love with someone else and seeing that was just push he needed to move on.

"Nothing. Just checking on you... I worried about you, Scott and Allison. I was with Allison yesterday and she was... troubled. And Scott looked no different. Which leads me to you." Lydia was now staring intensely at his face like she was searching for something. The care she had evident in her crystal blue eyes. This was the Lydia he was happy to get to know, to see. The Lydia most people didn't know existed and it made Stiles smile as he put his school books that he didn't need into his locker in front of him.

He turned around and looked at her with a warm smile on his face, "I'm fine. Just a little tired but there's no need to worry." He said trying to convince her and himself.

But just as soon as he said those words he felt chills run up his spine like he were being watched. "Hey, I'm going to home room. I'll see you later." He said with a forced smile, walking away from the smart girl before she could reply. As he walked away, he could feel her knowing eyes on him until he turned the corner.

Making his way to English, he paid close attention to everything. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if this was one of his dreams again. There are times when he wakes up but it turns out he didn't and it was like he's trapped in his dream. Like he literally has to scream himself awake sometimes.

Everything is just confusing. And he feels like there's a gaping hole somewhere deep inside him. It's scary because Stiles doesn't see the same person he used to when he looks in the mirror. He doesn't even know if it's him anymore.

The feeling, if he could describe it, it would be dark and suffocating. Almost tempting. Something that's crawling for unwanted attention. That would hurt people and feel no remorse. It leaves this nasty taste in his mouth and makes him sick just like his dreams do most nights. The darkness in him, it feels like it's trying to come out and take over his body. And Stiles honestly doesn't know if he can control himself anymore. That is, if he really has any control to begin with.

As Stiles sat down in his seat the class started to fill in. Scott, Allison, Lydia and Ethan took their seats. It wasn't all of the newly McCall pack but a large part of it. He gave a wave and half-smile to them as he got his supplies out, however not before he saw the look Lydia gave him. The bell rang as rest of the students and teacher trickled in.

"Alright Everyone! We have a new student and his name is..." Mr. Kelsey trailed off as he looked over his shoulder to the new student behind him. Said student stepped up more from behind Mr. Kelsey and into everyone's view. Chills ran Stiles back and he felt unsettled as he saw the new student.

"Lucas Circe." Answered the deep, smooth voice of the new student. The tall, lean and attractive teenager looked around the class before his bright auburn eyes (that reminded Stiles of fire) settled on Stiles own. And the honey-eyed boy received a smirk for the new boy.

Stiles took a good look at Lucas and couldn't deny this dude was hot. He had on black jeans, a regular white shirt that showed just how much he obviously worked out. Lucas's skin was also a nice olive color, and black hair. But not just your usual black hair, his looked like it had a tint of indigo in it. Giving it more of a midnight kind of shade. His features were bold but his dimples gave him a boyish charm. He just seemed like your average bad boy.

"Okay, Mr. Circe, Take a seat..." Mr. Kelsey searched the room for an empty seat and oddly enough there was an unoccupied seat behind Stiles. "Aw there, right behind Mr. Stilinski, Stiles please raise your hand." The English teacher asked politely. The honey-eyed teen awkwardly raised his hand above his head and he could have sworn he saw a little twinkle of something in those fire eyes of Lucas'.

Lucas started to make his way behind Stiles. The hyper-active teen could feel those intense cinnamon eyes on him and he didn't know what was happening to him. It was getting harder to breath and he was feeling anxious, which caused Scott to look over at him but he just shook his head and focused his attention on his desk. It was almost like his body was trying to tell him something, like when he has his dreams and doesn't know if he's dreaming or not his body starts to act out in a way to help him. Although lately, like before it's getting harder to know what's what. But now it felt stronger than just some dream, and him feeling those abnormal eyes on him all period didn't help.

"Hello." A deep, rich voice said from behind Stiles. As he turned around to see who it was, although he had an idea who exactly it was already, he tripped on his feet and fell but just when he thought he was about to hit the ground, Lucas caught him.

"Hey, thanks man. Lucas right?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. The name was scarred into his brain now and he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Lucas. A part of him wanted to just stay away but another part felt lured into him.

"Right you are, and it's no problem. But I was wondering if you could help me find my next class." Lucas asked nicely, showing Stiles his schedule. The honey-eyed teen didn't know if he should buy into this guy's niceness. He gave Stiles too much of an uncomfortable feeling. However he took the schedule, albeit hesitantly, and looked it over. He had three classes with this new guy and that caused his stomach to fall slightly.

"You actually have class with me next, Chemistry." Stiles offered a small smile. "We're in the process of getting another teacher for the class though. This will be the third."

"Yeah, I heard about one that one of the teachers here died, ?" Lucas asked and Stiles nodded his head slowly. "The other one is still missing right?" The auburn eyed boy asked again and Stiles thought about Jennifer feeling a rush of relief in her memory. She was more than missing.

"Yeah, she's _missing _too." Lucas nodded his head slowly, noticing the way Stiles said missing but choosing to ignore it. They started to make their way to the Chemistry, with the new dude trailing behind Stiles awkwardly. Neither was sure what to say or do.

"So... What grade are you in?" The honey-eyed boy asked Lucas hesitantly, searching for anything to make this moment somewhat tolerable. The bad boy picked up his pace a little until he and Stiles were side by side. It was strange to him that the shorter boy next to him could be so quiet now when before in English, he seemed to be the class clown. He sent a tiny smile to Stiles before he answered.

"I'm a junior. What about you?" Asked the smooth, deep voice that sent a shiver up and down Stiles back and he's not exactly sure if it was bad or not.

"Same. But you know it must suck to start a new school two months into the school year and not really know anyone. I mean, well that's not a bad thing. Things happen and..." Stiles faded off, wishing he had more control over his mouth. Even though this dude did give off a weird vibe to Stiles, he didn't want to be so intrusive.

Lucas however, just chuckled and offered a friendly smile. "It's okay, I'm used to it." They spent the rest of their time in the hallway in a less awkward silence than before. In that silence Stiles started to think that Lucas might be alright.

* * *

As it turns out Lucas wasn't the only new student to show up at Beacon Hills High, there was a new girl name Kira that showed up too right after his Chemistry class with the fire-eyed new guy. Scott seemed to like her already.

Everything seemed to going fine today until the last period of the day when the hyper-active teen started to have a bad headache and feel like he was seeing things. It became hard to and his chest felt constricted. Every time he closed his eyes he kept seeing a dark figure moving closer and closer to him with every blink. It didn't stop until Scott shook him. Scott had sensed something was happening to him and they had made a pact to watch out for each other earlier for the day.

It was nice and all that they decided to do this for one another, especially since Stiles seems to think things have gotten way worse and that vision was proof. He had only seen creepy stuff like that before when he was sleeping. In that moment, it felt like he was being attacked and he felt like his life was in immense danger. More danger than usual. And he had a feeling he shouldn't think this way but he couldn't help but think that the new boy being here might have caused it...


	2. Slowly Going Down Hill

**Sorry it's a while since I updated this last. My week has been extremely busy with High School, work and choir practices lolz. I hope you like. Ohhh and Happy Valentine's Day. **

**Summary:**

Stiles couldn't decipher what it was. This particular feeling was new, intriguing and peculiar. It made him question himself and that was odd because he thought he knew himself pretty well. But considering that the world he lives in has werewolves, banshees, and supernatural beacons as and everyday thing, Stiles isn't completely shocked that other supernatural beings are relevant. But he was utterly shocked that it happened to him, that he too is some kind of supernatural. However, someone is there to help him through the new and unexpected changes.

**Becoming a Supernatural; **

Slowly Going Down Hill

* * *

The feeling of being watched rose in Stiles as he got into his car. School had just let out and all he wanted to do was get as far away from the school, and Lucas, as possible. Why was the new dude's presence at school bothering him this much? It was hard for him to explain, when he was talking to Lucas he thought he was alright. But something about just being around the guy set his nerves haywire and just like his dreams he felt tempted to talk to the auburn-eyed teen. He felt drawn, like a bug to a light, towards Lucas. All during the classes he shared with Lucas, his honey eyes kept leading back to the mystery guy.

Before Stiles got into the car he looked around to calm his nerves and show himself that he was just being paranoid. As Stiles scanned the crowd of people, he saw no one was looking at him, from what he could see anyways. Shaking his head, he climbed into the driver seat of his baby and made his way home.

* * *

"Didn't you get any weird vibes from him in English today? Any at all? A smell maybe?" Stiles frantically asked Scott. His best friend had shown up a few minutes ago and as soon as he walked through the door, the hyper-active teen bombarded him with question after question about that Lucas guy. Scott furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think back.

"He kind of had a smell..." Scott dragged out, replaying the day in his mind. He shifted on his feet a little and got a little closer to Stiles and then sniffed the boy next to him. The honey-eyed teen looked at him in his in confusion.

"...What to you mean Scott? What kind of smell?" Asked Stiles, trying to make him continue on where he stopped. The hyper-active boy was really starting to freak out now and the look on the tan boy's face only made him feel more anxious and worried.

"He smelled like herbs, like smoke, but not cigarette smoke. It was like sage or something... and he kind of, well he kind of smelled like you." Scott finished looking at Stiles. They shared a look of confusion. _'He smells like me? There is no way he smells like me.'_ Stiles mused to himself. He looked at his best friend with doubt in his eyes. Scott just shrugged his shoulders.

"How could he smell like me?" Stiles questioned critically.

"I don't know. I wouldn't say he smelled exactly like you, but there was this undertone of your scent mixed in with his." Scott muttered in Stiles direction. Stiles too, decided to replay his day over again in his head. Maybe Lucas smelled like him because he was fairly close to the hyper-active boy all day. In his first period Lucas was right behind him. When they were in the hallway together Lucas had caught him before he fell to the ground, and in sixth period, his third and last class with the new kid, he had sat a couple of seats away from Stiles.

"I think he smells a bit like me because he caught me before I fell today at school on my way to Chem. Physical contact probably made him smell like me." Suggested Stiles as he took a seat on his bed. Scott came and sat beside him and gave him a look that Stiles didn't particularly like.

"If he only touched you to help you up, your scent on him wouldn't have been that strong. It would fade because of all the other people at school around him. But when I shared my last class with him I noticed it and thought he was you for a second. Your scent on him, it's hard to detect at first but once you notice it, it's just there and hard to miss." The tan boy expressed and Stiles nodded his head, partly understanding what Scott had said. However, his brain was still haven't a hard time exactly processing this.

"Great. That's just what I needed to hear... Anyway, how are you doing? This morning when I saw you, you were looking back at your shadow as if something were chasing you... What's going on?" The loyal friend asked cautiously. This was a touchy subject for both he, Scott and Allison and even though they are going through the same troubles, it just seems like no one can truly help them. Not even each other. Things just keep getting out of hand.

Scott looked down, his eyebrows crinkled as he let out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes for a brief second before looking back up at Stiles. The honey-eyed teen gave him a look of concern and patted his shoulder. "I can't shift." Scott finally said.

"Wait, what do you mean you can shift?" Stiles asked, shocked.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to ever since that night. But I keep feeling like I'm going to lose control, it's like I'm just learning how to became a werewolf again. And I also think I'm going to lose all my self control if I do, and that I'll hurt people when it happens. Or I won't be able to turn back. I almost loss control earlier at school today... And my shadow, it sometimes looks like I transformed." Confessed the teen alpha, feeling like a weight was lifted off his chest and in that moment all Stiles could offer was a comforting hand and a look of understanding.

* * *

There was a chill that ran up the trained girl's spine as she stood in the middle of a dark room. Unsure how she got there, she let out a deep breath and a look of shock crossed her features as she saw her breath create a misty cold over her. The temperature had dropped significantly.

Squinting her brown eyes, she saw something in the distance that looked like a body. It kept coming closer and closer until she could see more of the figure coming her way. There was something odd about the body too, as it crept forth. It twitched, shook and made creepy movements as it grew near. As it got nearer, the trained girl started to back away. But the disoriented form only came faster and more urgent and she instantly regretted earlier her movements.

Soon the girl was running but to no avail because the object seemingly evaporated right in front of her. This was the same figure that seemed to haunt her for the past month or so. The same spirit that is always in her deepest and darkest dreams. It was Kate.

As the deceased relative of the brown-haired girl successfully cornered her against a tree, Kate's pasty white hands launched out for the girl's neck and held a vice grip. Allison was trying hard to fight her off but Kate's hold was too strong. She felt the air leaving her being, replaced by dread.

"All-iSON!" A choked cry filled the hunter's ears as she realized her bare hands were strangling someone. Retracting her hands away, as if she had just touched a hot stove, Allison was horrified. This had happened more and more lately and the incidents were only getting worse. She looked around and noticed that they were in the forest, like they were before she zoned out.

"Oh my god Lydia, I'm so sorry!" The brunette said, still in complete shock over her possessed actions. Holding her neck, Lydia turned, giving her a hard stare towards the girl she considered her friend and the look on her face was unreadable. After a long-awaited silence, the smart girl nodded slowly and continued to walk along the trail, only turning back to look at Allison to silently communicate that she needed to walk too instead of standing frozen.

* * *

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you had the late shift." Stiles asked as he came across his father looking at files in the dining room. Moving from his spot in the doorway, the honey-eyed teen moved over to sit next to John Stilinski. Once he was seated, he looked around at the table before him and saw assorted different files of old unclosed cases and incertitude filled his being as he looked between these files and his father.

"Son..." Sheriff Stilinski trailed off. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to help him form the words he needed to say. He couldn't believe the words he was going to say. It even caused a tightness in his chest when he thought about it. "I was just looking at all these old unclosed cases and hoping that since I know more of the truth involving supernatural... things, that I maybe now that I know, I could solve it. Plus it'd be nice to solve one more case before my official last day." John finally put into words as a pained expression grazed his features. Stiles held a shocked look.

"Last day?" The honey-eyed teen sputtered out. So many thoughts ran through his head as he processed what his Dad had told him. He hoped John meant his last day before vacation or something like that. But he knows his Dad wouldn't look so sad if that was the case.

"Yup. It seems that the Californian State Police Bureau thinks I am unable to solve cases because there are too many unsolved cases here in Beacon Hills. So, I have about one more week before I'm replaced." John sighed again, turning his head back to the cases in front of him. His son was dumbstruck at what he was hearing. For most of his life, his Dad has been Sheriff, so hearing that was going to change and seeing his Dad look so down about it was really heartbreaking.

"Replaced?! By who?" Asked the hyper-active teen. A frown settled on his face as he too, started to scan the files in front of him.

"Agent McCall."

* * *

**Can you guess what supernatural being I'm going to make Stiles became? ;-)**


	3. What did I see?

**Hi, Hope you enjoy and there is a small clue about what Stiles is in this chapter. As well as Lucas. **

**Becoming a Supernatural; **

**What did I see?**

* * *

The world around Stiles seemed hazy as he climbed into his car. He hardly got any sleep last night, partly due to the news his father gave him. It sat in the back of his mind and he felt responsible for his father's job being in jeopardy. Maybe he and Scott should have told his Dad sooner about the supernatural world. Although this probably would have been better, Stiles just didn't want to put his father in danger. This world was too dangerous and he already lost one parent, he didn't want the other gone too.

The other reason Stiles wasn't able to go to sleep was because of his fear of not waking up. Plus the dreams were getting worse, he kept seeing more dark figures but this time he saw them with bright lime-green eyes coming out of the dark. Coming for him. And it felt like there was nothing he could do, nowhere to run to.

Sighing, the honey-eyed teen started the car and made his way to school. His thoughts consumed him, giving the hyper-active teen a headache as he tried to stop his mind from going in circles. It was like his A.D.D. had doubled.

Reluctantly, Stiles got out of his car and threw his backpack over his shoulders. His headache, which was much worse than it was when he first got into the car, pulsated through his brain and made tears formed in his eyes. But he froze in his tracks when he got the feeling he had yesterday before leaving the school. The feeling of being watched. There was no way this was a coincidence, this seemed too cliché. Someone must be watching him now. Closing his eyes, Stiles felt his body turn in the opposite direction. Narrowing his brows in confusion, he opened his eyes and when he looked up he saw fire colored eyes looking at him from across the parking lot. Lucas was looking at him with an unreadable face, and his mouth was moving but stiles couldn't hear a thing from the huge distance between them.

It was like Stiles' feet were glued to the ground, as he too, stared at the boy across the parking lot. He pressed his brows together, wondering why he couldn't look away and why he felt tiny tingles on his skin. His mind started to feel peace as he continued to look at Lucas and his moving mouth. He closed his eyes, feeling a sense of sanctuary that he hadn't had in a couple of days. After a few minutes he opened them and saw that Lucas was no longer there. It was like he disappeared as Stiles searched through the crowds of people but saw nothing. Maybe he was just seeing things.

Thoroughly freaked out, the hyper-active teen turned away from the spot where Lucas had been. Closing his car door, he made his way into the school.

* * *

"You okay, man?" Stiles looked to his left and saw Scott looking at him with worried eyes. Biting down on his bottom lip, the loyal teen contemplated this. Was he okay? He sure felt better than he had in the past few days and that it was possibly all because of the new guy. Who he isn't certain he saw in the parking lot. The one who he thought was the cause of his problems, the one Scott said smelled like him. Honestly Stiles had no idea how he felt.

"I guess I feel good. What about you?" Stiles asked, observing the teen next to him. Scott just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing new. Same problems as yesterday. You seem different today. Did you sleep through the night or something?" The werewolf asked curiously. Stiles seemed calmer than usual and looked less troubled than he had in a while.

"No, actually I hardly slept. I had a lot on my mind last night." The honey-eyed teen answered, taking a deep breath as yesterday night replayed on his brain. Scott noticed his friend's inner struggle and gave him a comforting half hug.

"Was it more of those hallucinations?" Scott asked a bit hesitantly, not wanting to burden the hyper-active teen but too curious to not ask. Stiles looked up at him, his head tilted to the side.

"You don't know?" Questioned Stiles quietly. The tan teen next to him held a look of confusion. Stiles continued on, "Last night my Dad told me that he was going replaced by your Dad because the California State Bureau doesn't think my father is capable of being sheriff."

Anger boiled in Scott's stomach as he took in the news Stiles gave him. But Stiles just gave him a sad look before continuing to grab his stuff out of his locker. The bell rang and the two made their way to first period. However, Scott's mind was still on the information he received.

* * *

Walking into class, Stiles saw that mostly everyone was there and his eyes instantly fell on Lucas as he made his way to his seat. Lucas had a small smile on his face as he looked over at Stiles. Strangely, the honey-eyed teen couldn't help the smile that found its way onto his face as well.

He took his seat in front of the auburn-eyed teen, and tried to not to focus on the feeling of Lucas's eyes on him. Or that it was oddly comforting. Similar to this morning.

"Okay class, I have an assignment for you." Mr. Kelsey said. The class erupted into groans of distaste. "Hey, Hey! Quiet down now. I think you guys might like this assignment. For this project you are going to be working in partners that I assign you to and don't try to negotiate with me about working with someone else." He finished and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Alright, lets begin. Scott and Kira," _'Hmm, she's in here? Didn't notice.'_ Stiles thought to himself. He listened as other people in the class were called. Then he heard his name. "Stiles and Lucas." _'Of course.' _He thought to himself_. _He honestly didn't know how he felt about being paired up with the fire-eyed teen.

"Looks like we're working together." The deep, smooth voice said behind him and he turned around offering a smile to Lucas.

"So the project for you guys to get to know each other because there are so many of you in this class that have yet to talk to one another. Me and a lot of the other junior and senior english teachers thought this would be a good idea. So for now, I'd like it if you'd chat with your partner's and get to know each other," The english teacher said as he made it to his desk. Taking his seat, he watched as the students in the room made their way to their partners.

Stiles turned around so he was facing Lucas. They waited awkwardly for the other the say something. It was strange to Stiles how he couldn't find a thing to say and Lucas just stared at him. Or rather observed him. Like he was searching for something in Stiles and it was a little unsettling.

"So..." Stiles muttered and Lucas seemed to jump out of his musing.

"So, tell me something about yourself." Lucas said, pulling out his note-book to take notes on whatever Stiles would say.

"Ahh, I've lived in Beacon Hills all my life. My best friend is in this class and his name is Scott. Ahh, what else do you want to know?" The honey-eyed teen asked, slightly amused at the awkwardness of their situation.

"Umm, Whatever you want to tell me. I guess I can tell you about me. I lived in Oregon before I moved here and I'm not that close to people." Lucas said, his voice taking a darker tone when he mentioned not being close to anyone, causing Stiles to take a nervous gulp.

"Oregon? That's nice." The hyper-active boy said, trying to lighten the mood. Lucas looked up at him and grinned, nodding his head.

"Yeah, it's a special place to me." Simpered Lucas, rubbing the back of his neck while his other laid stretched out on his desk. Stiles, not really paying attention, put his arm accidentally over Lucas's but before he could move it, images started to past over his mind.

He saw images of Lucas saying words in a language he didn't understand, and him dressed in a hooded like ensemble. People were around him too, murmuring the same unknown words and Stiles wasn't sure if this was good or bad as so many flashed over his eyes. What was happening?

Then there was an image of things that he couldn't wrap his head around. Lucas making things disappear and reappear or making unexplainable things happen. What was he seeing? It was like Lucas's life became implanted into his brain.

After coming to his senses, Stiles detached himself from Lucas's arm. "What did you see?" He heard Lucas's voice and turned to face him.

"What do you mean, what did I see?" Stiles asked, feeling light-headed and close to a panic attack.

"Huh? I didn't ask you anything." Lucas said, feigning confusion. He certainly didn't say that out loud, he thought it. Did Stiles hear his thoughts?


End file.
